Pettigrew the Brave
by Frankenstein's Monkey
Summary: A story set in a world where Peter Pettigrew was brave, surprisingly enough, and he never betrayed his friends. The back-story will become more clear as the story progresses. Please Read and Review.


Pettigrew the Brave  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Once a man lived, he was the bravest man I ever knew," a man with scruffy black hair told his two-year-old son. "He isn't alive anymore; he was protecting you, me and your mother when he was tracked down by that bastard..."  
  
"James, honestly, you know that you shouldn't say words like that in front of Harry." A young woman, possibly 22 years old, had spoken to her husband, who didn't look to be much older.  
  
"I'm just telling him about Peter, that's all," came James' reply.  
  
"Well, there's no need for language like that."  
  
"Bar... bar..." came a small voice, followed by a little chuckle.  
  
"See, he's trying to say it now," the woman said.  
  
The man, James, laughed at the way his wife worried, "it'll be alright. Don't worry, Lily." He moved over to Lily and kissed her, before returning to his story. "He was tracked down by that horrible, horrible man, Voldemort." Lily smiled. "He is the only reason you're alive, can you imagine if he'd been a spy or something?"  
  
Harry soon fell asleep, before James had even finished the story.  
  
"Am I that boring?" he asked Lily. He got up and put his son into bed. Lily walked over and kissed her son. She began to wipe away the crayon markings her son had left on his face but stopped when only one was left.  
  
"James."  
  
James walked over and smiled as he surveyed his son's forehead, which bore a lightning bolt shaped scar. "It suits him," he said, as he gave a huge yawn, before suggesting to his wife "maybe we should turn in."  
  
"Okay, let me just..." Lily began but she was cut off when her husband placed one of his hands lightly on her mouth and his other round her waist. As he gently led her into their bedroom, he reached down to take her hand and kissed her on the back of the neck.  
  
"Lily, do you reckon it's time we tried for another baby?" James asked his wife with the deepest sincerity, he knew she had wanted another baby for quite some time and he would do anything to make her happy.  
  
"We can't afford one, can we?" Lily asked, her eyes full of seeming innocence that she knew would make her husband do anything for her. She didn't know that he would do any thing for her anyway.  
  
"Of course we can, I'm getting a good wage now that I'm qualified and my mum and dad left us loads of money. We can always sell the fellytone, we've got an owl," James said.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we could sell the phone, it's not like Petunia will ever call us."  
  
"Why would we want to talk to that miserable bitch?" James asked, and he had a very good point.  
  
"Honestly James, what's got in to you? Swearing in front of Harry, and now insulting my evil cow of a sister." Lily said with a smile on her face. James laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife and carried her into the bedroom. When he reached their bed he suddenly stopped, his eyes widened and he gently put her down.  
  
"Oh shit!" he said in a voice that showed that he was angry with himself. "Think sexy thoughts, okay." With a cheeky grin he disapparated downstairs and quickly found what he was looking for. He apparated back upstairs next to Lily and knelt down. He took from his pocket a small gold bracelet and placed it round her arm.  
  
"What's that for?" Lily asked. She turned over and revealed that she was wearing clothes which James would definitely have boasted to Sirius and Remus about if he was still the arrogant 16-year-old that used to annoy Lily.  
  
"It's our anniversary tomorrow and it's a small present before the real one. It represents us, you're the white gold chain and you intertwine with me, the yellow gold chain."  
  
"That's so thoughtful," Lily said.  
  
"Well that's because I think about you all the time," James said. He couldn't help but think that it sounded incredibly tacky.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why do you need to ask?" he asked, before a sudden realisation. "Oh, I follow you." He then jumped into bed and showed his wife just how much he loved her, which by the way was a lot, and for several hours.  
  
As James lay there "kissing" Lily, both he and Lily were unaware of the dream their son was having, it was a dream he would have many times over the next few years and it would one day help shape him into a man. But time must continue and so must the story.  
  
In the morning Lily woke before her husband only to find that inside her house was a tall, greasy-haired man. His hair was shoulder-length and as black as the midnight sky. Lily screamed and shouted for the man to get out of her house but as the man turned round it was revealed that the man was not who Lily had feared. It was someone very different indeed.  
  
"Thanks Lily, you had to scream right in my ear didn't you?" the man asked, trying to sound angry but unable to hide a huge smile. He gave Lily a huge hug and as James came in to see what Lily had screamed about he pretended to have her in a passionate kiss. He knew his boundaries though, no tongues, and he knew that he could not do it with Remus' girlfriend. He then grabbed James' hand and pulled him into a brotherly embrace.  
  
"Anywho, I was just wondering if I could have a shower here, the shower at my place is busted and I can't use magic because there's a Muggle living with me." The man pointed to his hair as he spoke, as though it explained more than a thousand words ever could.  
  
"Sirius, I want you to remember that you can treat anything in this house as though it is yours." Lily said, before hastily adding, "But not me." Sirius smiled and kissed her on the forehead, as a male would kiss a female friend.  
  
"I'm gonna have it now because I really need a piss."  
  
"Oh shit, I've got work now," James said before rushing to get changed. Within a minute James had left, after a hurried goodbye to his wife and friend. Lily smiled at Sirius and quickly nipped into the loo before he had a chance to.  
  
As she came out of the bathroom lily wiggled her bottom a bit and giggled.  
  
"Wow, Lily, you have a nice arse."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh crap, did I just say that out loud?" Sirius asked, sounding mortified.  
  
"Well, thanks for the compliment." Lily said, and Sirius was surprised to hear that she didn't sound angry. She gave him a quick smile and went to her bedroom.  
  
After about ten minutes Sirius got out of the shower, only to find that there weren't any towels. He stepped out and tried to find his robes, which he had put outside the door in the hope that Lily might wash them, but it turned out Lily had done as Sirius had originally hoped and had also put his spare robes in her room.  
  
As he tried to creep into Lily's room he was dismayed to find that she was in there. She looked up and saw him enter.  
  
"Oh, God, sorry," he said as Lily covered her eyes. He walked over and picked up his clothes.  
  
"It's ok, you can look now. Um, have you got any towels?" Sirius asked. He sounded surprisingly sheepish, which was strange because he was normally so bold, he was a professional Quidditch player after all.  
  
"They're just in the closet. Why are you so nervous? I didn't see anything." He paused for a moment and made a few false starts.  
  
"If... There's..." he pondered his words, "When you find the right person, what do you feel? How do you feel when you see James?"  
  
"When I look at James I feel whole." Sirius didn't look as though the answer helped him. "I feel like no matter what's going on I'll be ok, I'll be happy. Why? Have you found Miss Right?"  
  
"I think so," Sirius said, he looked almost distant as he spoke. "Becky Striga. We've been on a few dates and I really like her. I was wondering, since you're meant to be her best friend maybe you could find out if she feels the same." He gave a weak smile, but somehow managed not to look weak.  
  
"You might want to have another shower," Lily said in a peculiar change of subject.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, clearly confused at this abrupt change.  
  
"Your hair's gone frizzy."  
  
As Sirius stood up, his towel fell to the floor and Lily saw him in all his glory.  
  
"It's cold," Sirius explained.  
  
"It's impressive," Lily replied.  
  
"You owe me now."  
  
"What, you want to see me naked?"  
  
"Who wouldn't? Face it Lily, you're fit." 


End file.
